Quarantined!
by life-paradox
Summary: Due to a H1N1 outbreak in Japan, the Seigaku regulars are being quarantined in a villa, with nothing else to do! Tennis Regualrs plus total boredom equals infiltration into diaries plus blackmailing plus stalking?


**Quarantined**

_Q: When you put a bunch of bored tennis player together, what do you get?_

_A: Total chaos!_

_Due to a virus outbreak in Japan, the Seigaku regulars are quarantined in a villa, with nothing else to do! Total boredom = Infiltration into diaries + blackmailing + stalking?_

_Join the Seigaku regulars for a crazy winter holiday trapped in a villa!_

**********************************************************************************

**Narrative POV**

Things were going on very well for them. A little too well in fact. The Seigaku team had clinched the champion trophy at the recent friendly matches competition, gotten themselves a free three day stay at the famous Sunshine Villa, and free laptops for every member as the winning prize. Everything was going too smoothly, with Rikkai and Hyotei not participating due to certain unknown reasons, and other schools such as Fudomine, St. Rudolph and Yamabuki dropping out suddenly.

This was too easy. Way too easy. Inui had calculated the chances of them winning and had amounted to about 45%, but it was a breeze this time. When things started to go too smoothly one would expect something bad later right? And the percentage of something bad happening was 78%, considerably high, and Inui pushed his glasses up even further on the bridge of his nose.

And he wasn't wrong.

Fearing for the worst, he had transferred every data in his computer to his book, hard drive and had multiple copies of all. He had a gut feeling that the 'bad' thing had to do with his data, so he had to do preventive measures. Finally feeling at ease, he sighed and leaned back against his chair.

'Saa… What are you doing?' the tensai smiled at him as Inui arched backwards.

'Making backup copies of my data into my new laptop.' Inui flinched slightly, wondering since when had Fuji mastered the art of suddenly appearing behind him.

'Tezuka wants us to meet him at the lounge right now. Everyone is waiting for you.'

'Really? Alright, let's go down now.' Inui took one last glance at his newly won laptop before getting up and going out of the room.

Fuji stared at the laptop for a moment as his fingers flew across the keypad and typed in some commands. A little later, as Inui started calling Fuji from outside the room, he gave a satisfying smile and pressed the ENTER button before making his way out to join Inui.

************************

As they settled around Tezuka and waited for him to tell them what this meeting was about, Momoshiro nudged Echizen and grinned.

'I heard that you got calls from your little girlfriend? You brat, why didn't you tell me!'

'Hn.' Echizen woke up from his nap and continued. 'Who's my girlfriend?'

'Seriously Echizen! Saku~n~o, hello? Remember?'

'Hn.' Echizen turned away.

'Eh Echizen…' Before Momoshiro could continue with his interrogation, Tezuka started to speak.

'I've just gotten the notice just now, but we will be staying in this villa for at least another week, depending on the situation.'

'Saa… What you mean is that we're quarantined?' Fuji asked.

'Yes.'

'Quarantined?' Momoshiro scratched his head as he questioned, not understanding the situation at all.

'Fss… They're referring to the H1N1 virus, stupid peach head.'

'I'm not a peach head!'

'So you're stupid?'

'Kaidoh and Momoshiro, ten laps around this villa now!' Tezuka frowned, not pleased with the stupid argument those two were getting into.

While the two of them took off running, Tezuka filled the rest of the regulars with more information. There had been cases of H1N1 in the villa, so all of the tourists were to be quarantined until further notice, and the stay would be free of course.

Inui stiffened. He had known that something bad was happening, but he had not expected this to happen. This was… unexpected. But it wasn't so bad right? Wrong. Despite being a famous villa, it only had a swimming pool, a gym, a tiny pathetic golf course and a lot and a lot of beautiful sculptures. That was what made up of a famous villa. Another week here would prove to be too boring, unless analyzing sculpture was a hobby of yours.

Looking at the other's reaction, Fuji was smiling non-stop, and wasn't surprised at all, as though he had been expecting this and was going to have fun. Inui shuddered at Fuji's idea of fun. It probably included something sadistic like blackmailing or something like that.

Kikumaru was just… being high as usual. He never seemed to notice the seriousness of the situation, and was grinning happily and shouting something like yeah-we-got-another-free-week-in-this-villa. Well, what do you expect from him?

Oishi was purely worried. The word 'worried' was shown on his face clearly. 98% chance that he would be worrying about how they might get H1N1 as well and how they would fall sick and affect the future of theirs. Well, he was predictable.

Tezuka was … the same. For all he knew Tezuka could be as difficult to read as Fuji with his poker face. The only time he had shown any expression was when playing tennis, or when he was with Yuki. This was no exception.

Kawamura was scratching his head and going 'Ehehe'. Who knows what he thought of? Secretly Inui thought that Kawamura was easier to read when he was in the BURNING mood. Other than that, he was just too docile.

Echizen wasn't even listening. He seemed to be, with his cap covering his face, but Inui predicted 99% that he was actually sleeping underneath the cap and had not listened to anything at all. He'll probably wake up later questioning others what Tezuka had said.

Now that Kaidoh and Momoshiro were back, he predicted that 100% they would go into another fight. Cause they would never learn. He had overheard a day ago when they were fighting over which shows to watch. And Inui was right. Well, data won't lie right?

'What! That means I've to live with this viper for another week? He has utterly no TV sense!'

'Fsss, you think I want that? And what's with the no TV sense?'

'Please, who watches animal documentary shows?'

'Then which normal guy will watch all those soap dramas that you watch?!'

'It's better than yours!'

'Fsss… It's better for an idiot like you you mean.'

'Stupid Viper!'

'Stupid Peach head!'

'Kaidoh and Momoshiro, twenty laps around this villa now!'

See, they never learn, even with countless punishments.'

This was turning out into a complete nightmare, Inui could tell. Actually it wasn't that hard to predict, with crazy team members all together, like an Earthworm captain, a mother hen vice-captain, a sadist, a viper and a peach that was constantly fighting, a BURNING person, a guy that was always sugar overdosed and a brat. Now, he seemed to be the only normal one here.

************************

Fuji was smiling very happily at the present moment. He had just came up with another of his wonderful fun ideas, which would be even more fun to carry out and would be the most fun of all seeing the regular's reaction. It would also mean getting more blackmail material, a hobby that he had never given up on. Even though it was a bit disappointing that those Higashi girls were not here as well, which would double the fun, he was still pretty please with himself. He smiled even wider as he started polishing his camera, so that he would not miss the chance of having perfect blackmail pictures due to lens blurring or anything like that…

************************

Later on at night… (10 p.m.)

'Why are we all here in Fuji's and Tezuka's room?' Kikumaru asked.

'No idea, Fuji called saying that it was an emergency.' Oishi replied. 'Could he have been down with H1N1?'

'Saa… I'm fine…'

'Fuji!' The regulars cried in unison, whipping their heads around to find Fuji walking into the room.

'Saa… We're here to play truth or dare.'

'Is that the emergency you talked of?' Oishi asked, still worrying that Fuji might be ill or something.

'Yes… And you can't escape now cause I've the only key…' Fuji smiled as he dangled the key before them. They gulped in fear, as they realized that they were all trapped in the same room as the sadist.

'Why do we have to play that?! Isn't it a girlish game?' Momoshiro whined.

'Saa… Because I say so and I want blackmail material.'

'So there's no way out?' Kaidoh looked a little worried.

'Saa… You can drink Inui's new juice if you want.'

Everyone looked at Inui. Inui blined, stop up formally and announced, 'Presenting to you my newest Platinum Juice version 3, made up of every possible nutrient.' He paused. 'But I've no data on what it does to human beings, so I'll need some testers.'

'Don't know what it does to human beings?' All the rest except Fuji shrank back.

'Yes. All the rats that I fed this drink to went unconscious for a week. I'm not sure about humans though. Any volunteers?'

The group shrank back even further.

************************

Later on at night… (11 p.m.)

Fuji spinned the bottle and as it turned round and round everyone prayed that it would not land on them. The bottle came to a stop finally.

'Momoshiro! Truth of Dare?'

'I'm not a man if I chose truth! Dare!'

'Saa… I dare you to do a belly dance then.'

'Eh! Belly dance?! The one that you need to shake your butt and waist?' Momoshiro widened his eyes.

'Yup.' Now the rest of the team was laughing their heads off at the situation Momoshiro had landed himself in. Momoshiro doing a belly dance? That was totally unexpected.

'There's no way I'm going to do…' His sentence was cut off by Inui's drink, placed beside him. The smeel of the drink was enough for him to puke, not saying even to drink.

'Fine.' Momoshiro sighed. 'But only once!' He repeated.

'Saa… get ready.' Fuji gestured as he held up a camera towards Momoshiro.

'Eh! No videotaping! No way!'

'Saa… okay…' Fuji put down his camera. Now they all stared at Fuji in astonishment. When did Fuji ever listened and stop his plans? What they did not know was that Fuji had earlier on installed a camera in the corner of the room. It wasn't going to be as good as his handheld camera, but it would do…

************************

Later on at night… (1 a.m.) The next morning

Everyone was sleeping on the floors of Fuji's and Tezuka's room, except Fuji and Tezuka, who were about to go to sleep. They had all been tired out from the game, but there was not much excitement after Momoshiro's dance. Fuji realized that Momoshiro could actually dance! After the horrible dare he had set, everyone had opted for Truth, which disappointed Fuji. But he managed to ask the most embarrassing questions, and had gotten more blackmail material, so Fuji right now was happy and contented.

Tezuka raised his eyebrows at Fuji, who was busily repositioning the regulars and taking pictures.

'You've bought trouble again.' Tezuka accused, referring to those regulars.

'Saa… But it was fun ne?' Fuji smiled. Despite all that the captain seemed to have enjoyed himself.

'…' Tezuka didn't reply. 'But what are you doing?'

'Me? Getting more blackmail material of course.' Fuji smiled.

He was having the greatest time of his life right now. And it would get even better.

***************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own POT. Of course

I can't believe that I actually got the inspiration for this story from the H1N1 outbreak! Well, it is supposedly contagious and stuff and so many people are quarantined! So I thought why not do a story on the Seigaku regulars getting quarantined as well, which can result in lots of fun! (For Fuji at least ^^)

Oh, for your information, this story is purely fun-based, and is not yaoyi or anything like that. If you don't know what yaoyi means, it means pairing boy and boy. That's why there will be no intimidating scenes between any guy, though there might be misunderstanding of such things. That's why there will be no 'matchmaking' or whatever you call it, no locking of two poor guys in the same room.

This story is like the side story of my other story **Tennis Power: Boys vs Girls. **But my the other story hasn't actually shown the pairings yet, so you can just know like there's this girl or something. Right!

Well, I heard that reviews can greatly motivate a writer to write on, so I hope you'll show your support. Critics are also welcomed.


End file.
